Words And Actions
by Pathetic Rainbow
Summary: Chapter 3: No! What I heard is different! I heard that Hino made out with Tsukimori-kun in front of everyone at the mall! Shh! There she is now! And oh, wow-wow. Look at her new boy-toy. Do you think he knows about what happened at the mall last Saturday?
1. Magic

**Words and Actions  
By Pathetic Rainbow**

* * *

_Dedicated to Sarah Patrick

* * *

_

Magic

* * *

"I wonder if there are still some left in the classroom…"

"I'll go get them, senpai!" She volunteered energetically. Even after a somewhat long session teaching children in the institution, she still found enough energy to do more.

"Thanks! You're a great help, Hino-san!" Ousaki smiled at the redhead. Kahoko nodded and ran. "If you don't manage by yourself, call for us, okay?"

"I got it!" Kahoko turned around, waved at him, and continued to run to the building.

The children left about some minutes ago and the concour contestants who came, together with Ousaki, were left to clean everything up. Len -who didn't actually want to clean- stood up and told Ousaki, "Ousaki-senpai, I'll go follow her, I'm sure she needs help with it."

Not waiting for a reply, Len walked to the door. Before he could reach for the doorknob, Ousaki said, "I'm sure she'll need it." Len turned around to find an Ousaki who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He quirked a brow and quickly exited as if he was in a rush.

"Found them!" Len heard from the open room. He peeked inside and saw Kaho, walking towards the left violins. "It's just two of them so I can carry them alone…"

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever touched a normal violin…" He heard her say.

Kahoko positioned herself, ready to play the violin. Not wanting Len's identity to be found out, he leaned on the wall beside the door, listening to Kahoko's version of _Eine kleine Nachtmusik_, the piece they had played earlier on.

Len was shocked (okay, maybe surprised?) at what he had heard. But before he could step in to comment on it, the other violinist said, "What a horrible sound…"

"Come to think of it, I never learned how to use my left hand…" She continued, her voice somehow full of remorse and regret. She put the violin down, and held the bow tight. "But, I've always known that…"

"Known what?" Len decided to step in, his glare, icier than ever. "What have you always known?" He continued, stinging Kahoko with every word.

Her eyes, she had noticed, had started to water. Kahoko gasped lightly and turned around, staring at the blue-haired violinist who was walking toward her right now.

"What's the meaning of that sound just now?" She heard him ask—no, she heard him _demand_. "Won't you explain, Hino?"

She covered her mouth. _No way..._, she thought. Had he heard her play awfully like that? Had he discovered her secret?

"Sorry! I'll help, Kaho-chan!" Hihara-senpai said –_shouted-_ bursting through the other door. He stopped when he saw the two violinists both looking somehow disappointed. "What's wrong with you two?" He asked.

Kahoko took this as an opportunity to run away—from her lies, from her own form of deceit, and from Tsukimori.

* * *

"Kaho-chan! Is everything alright in there?" Mio asked from the other side of the door, her concern for her friend showing obviously.

"Kaho!" Nao called, her somewhat gruffly boyish voice softening.

"Locking yourself up won't do you any good, Kaho-chan!" Mio kept on knocking after many futile attempts to catch Kaho's attention.

"Could you just please leave me alone?" A dry voice replied, probably because of all the crying she had done, it turned dry. But nonetheless, it was Kahoko's.

"No! Come on Kaho! We're your best friends!" Mio argued, pounding some more on the hard wood. Nao grunted in her place and ran her hand through her short ebony hair. "It's no use, Mio." She sighed.

"Girls," Kahoko's mother butted in, "I think that's enough for now. As her mother, I understand her need to sort out… her feelings."

"B-but Hino-san!" Mio tried to protest, "Kaho-chan is—"

"Is doing just fine." She cut. "I'm sure of it. Right now, she needs rest and some peace."

"But Kaho-chan, she-!" Mio tried to argue some more, but was stopped when Nao covered her hand over her friend's mouth. "Ah. Arigatou, Hino-san." Nao stated. "We'll be on our way now." And with that, the two girls left the Hino residence.

_What am I to do with you Kaho?_ Her mother sighed then knocked and said, "Kahoko? Kahoko, dear, is everything alright?"

"Hai, Okaa-san." Kahoko replied dully, her sniffling getting the better of her.

"If everything's fine, then why won't you open the door?" She asked again.

"Because I don't want to," Kahoko replied.

Her mother sighed. "Can you let me in?"

"H-hai." Kahoko shuffled to her feet and opened the door, revealing her thin frame in braids and wearing silk pink pajamas and fluffy bunny shoes. Her eyes were red and puffy, while her room emitted a gloomy aura.

Her mother, sighting her daughter in that kind of state, gasped, took her hand and led her to the bed. "Kahoko, what's the problem now?" She turned to her disconsolate daughter and caressed her arm. "Do you know how much this pains a mother, seeing her daughter so down?"

"I just have a problem concerning school activities, is all." She lied. "The stress is getting to me, I think." _How long am I going to continue this lie?_

"Is that all, honey?" Her mother asked; Kahoko nodded her head slowly, staring at her forgotten stuffed toys at the corner in the room.

"Alright." Kahoko's mother stood up from the bed. "I trust your answer." Her mother smiled at her and Kaho smiled faintly in response.

"Dinner will be served soon. And I bet you're older sister will be arriving, too. You better wash up before she interrogates you." Kahoko's mother stated and laughed lightly.

"Hai, Okaa-san." She went up, closed the door, and fell back onto her bed. She stared at the red violin case laying limply on the floor of her room, surprisingly getting by unnoticed by her other family members. _What am I to do with myself?_

* * *

"Tsuimori-sama," the maid knocked on the door, "Dinner's served."

"Ah. Hai," he replied. A frustrated sigh came out of his lips. He knew of her secret, what now? She reacted as if it was a big thing...

Well, it _was_ a big thing. Because of that violin, she got in the concours... meaning she lied to everyone? She wasn't the one who played those pieces? It wasn't her music that everyone fell in love with? It wasn't the music that everyone grew to accept? She wasn't the Kahoko Hino they knew? So much for the thought of respecting her because of her so-called 'honest music'...

Len was lying on his bed as he sighed again. How many times has he sighed this day?

Someone knocked on the door again. "Len-kun, everyone's waiting for you downstairs." This time, it was a gentler voice who said that.

"I'll be there, Okaa-san." Misa Hamai just nodded from the other side. "Oh. I forgot to tell you," Len stood up and headed towards the door. "We have a guest waiting."

_Guest? Who's the guest?_ "I think she's going to study in the same school as you..."

Len opened the door and faced his mother, giving her a curt nod before going down the stairs. When he was halfway down, his mom shouted. "Wait, Len! Wear your best suit!" Len turned back and quirked a brow at her, he sighed and went back inside his room. Hamai Misa just smirked in satisfaction.

"Okaa-san?" Len and Misa were already at the doorway when Len walked back, pulling his mother with him. "Who's that girl?" His mother just sighed and explained.

"She's Kisami Kira, a relative of the founder of your school." He glared at her and asked, "Why is she here?"

"Because she's a fiancée candidate." She smirked happily and dragged him back inside the dining room. Inside stood a man that appeared to be in his mid-thirties and a young lady that seemed to be the same age as Len. _A fiancée? But I'm only seventeen!_

"Konbanwa, Misa-san, Tsukimori-kun," the girl said. Len inspected the girl from head to toe. The girl was 5'4 in height, had hazel-colored eyes, and vermillion hair… she resembled Kahoko so much that you may even think they're twins…

"Hino..." Len muttered under his breath inaudibly.

"O-Oh, how discourteous of me!" The girl laughed at herself foolishly. "I'm Kisami Kira, nice to meet you, Tsukimori-kun." She flashed a smile still similar to Hino's.

"Shall we eat then?" Len's father butted in.

"Of course, Tsukimori-san." Kisami replied.

Len ate silently while his parents and Kisami laughed merrily at different subjects brought up with their light dinner conversations.

--

"Ah, Kisami-chan, would you mind if you played something for us?" Len's father asked her.

"Iie, I don't mind at all, Tsukimori-san. What should I play?"

"Anything you like." Misa replied. Kisami nodded and headed towards the grand piano they had near their living room.

"I'll play Chopin's The Revolutionary Étude," Kisami declared.

--

"Thank you so much for dinner, Tsukimori-san." Kisami smiled at Len's parents while waving her hand.

"It was our pleasure, Kisami-chan." Len's father told her.

"Len, why don't you escort Kisami-chan to her home?" Len's mother requested. Len groaned and walked towards Kisami.

"Be safe!" Misa shouted before their figures disappeared.

The walk was silent for the two of them. Kisami attempted to make a conversation with him at least ten times—and gave up on her last one. She sighed when they reached a house just as big as the Tsukimori's.

"Thank you, Tsukimori-kun," Kisami turned to Len and smiled widely again. Len nodded and turned his heels.

Kisami grabbed his sleeve. "I'll be studying in Seiso, you know? And I'll be your classmate! Isn't that great, Tsukimori-kun?" Len's eyes widened at her statement._ Classmates?_, he thought distastefully.

Len turned again, retreating. "Hey! No good-bye ki-?" Kisami shouted from afar. She sighed when she saw the silhouette of the blue-haired guy disappear. "Never mind…"

* * *

"So… I'm a Cinderella whose magic wore off now, right, Lili?" Kahoko turned to the fata who was sitting on her windowsill with a sad expression.

"I'm really sorry, Kahoko!" Lili flew to Kahoko's shoulder and knelt there, begging for forgiveness, crying his heart out. "My magic can't turn back time! I'm really sorry!"

"It's alright, Lili, at least I can't lie to anyone about anything anymore…" Kahoko tried to reason out, carrying Lili with her right hand. After she practiced some more in her room…

_"More precisely! More powerful! More, more, more!" Kahoko cried. Gripping the bow of her violin tighter and forcing it down on the strings stronger, she cried again. "I have to match up with the others!"_

_She played more rashly than ever…_

_More… more… more…_

_And her strings snapped._

_Lili appeared, shocked. Had the violin called him after the strings broke?_

"B-B-But!" Lili tried to protest. "But what?" Kahoko asked Lili. Lili looked down on the floor and Kahoko sighed. "How did you get here anyways?" Kahoko tried to change the topic.

"Don't you dare change the topic, Kahoko Hino!" Lili retorted.

"Lili! Stop sounding and acting like my dad!" Kahoko chuckled.

"Do you even know what that violin did that changed your life?" Lili asked, bringing back the topic again.

"Of course!" Kahoko answered. "It got me in the concours, I became friends with a lot of people," _including Tsukimori-kun... _she added mentally.

"I heard that." Lili grinned at her.

"Oh please! It's not as if…" Blood rushed to Kahoko's cheeks, making her blush all of a sudden. Lili continued grinning in amusement.

"It's not as if!" Kahoko tried to continue. "It's not as if?" Lili asked her in a mocking tone.

"I l-like h-him…" Kahoko said in a low whisper, audible enough for Lili to hear.

"Because of the violin, you learned how to love not only music, but Tsukimori-kun as well right?" Lili asked, still grinning. More tinges of red and pink went to Kahoko's cheeks when he asked that.

"I-Iie! Lili! I don't like him!" Kahoko said as she tried to crawl to the corner of her room. But Lili only followed. "If not like, then love!"

"I-Iie! I don't love him!"

"You're better at lying now." Lili tried to point out.

"Stop grinning!" She shouted, her panic rising up to her face.

"Why should I?" Lili mocked.

"Kahoko, is everything alright in there? I hear shouting…" The doorknob twisted then the door opened halfway, revealing Kahoko's mom. Kahoko mouthed 'Lili'

"Riri?" Her mom asked, concerned. She shook her head and mouthed 'Lili' again. "Fifi?"

Kahoko pointed to the wall beside her –where Lili was.

"I told you, no one else can see me but you!"

Kahoko mouthed 'Ah'. Kahoko's mom sweat dropped. "Dear, are you alright? You've lost your voice now, too?"

Kahoko nodded with eyes wide as she pointed to the door –where Lili flew to. "Oh, you want me to go out? Alright then…" She shook her head vigorously, but her mother wasn't looking.

When her mother closed the door, Lili burst into laughter and tears. "You should've seen your face!" Kahoko put an irritated look on her face. She grabbed a notebook and wrote: 'WHY CAN'T I TALK?!'

"Ah, something a little magic can do! Remember, your voice is still considered as an instrument!"

She wrote on the notebook again: 'GIVE ME BACK MY VOICE!'

"Fine, fine. You're no fun at all…" Lili waved his wand and Kahoko regained her voice.

"No fun!? How about _you_ lose _your_ voice!?" Kahoko shouted.

"Okay! Okay!" Lili said, avoiding any other arguments.

"Let's see, Cinderella… I can ask another fairy to erase Len's memory about that!" Lili exclaimed, making Kahoko's eyes widen again. "I'd lie again if that happened, any other options?"

"None." Lili sat on Kahoko's shoulder. "Cinderella… Hey, I kind of like that name! Cinderella! Cinderella!" Lili chanted in a singsong way, chuckling.

"Hey, Lili..." Kahoko said smiling idly to herself. "I wonder what will happen tomorrow…"

"You'll see, I guess." Lili replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay? While you're here, maintenance, please!" Kahoko smiled at him.

_What'll I maintain, your violin or your heart? Because there's only one thing I could fix between the two…_ Lili thought, before using his magic to repair her broken violin.

* * *

First La Corda Fic. Yayy! XD I don't feed on reviews so it's fine if you don't give but… they're highly appreciated! XP

Sorry for the errors in this chapter; I'm only eleven! :D I'm still improving. ^-^


	2. Lie

**Words and Actions  
By Pathetic Rainbow**

* * *

_Dedicated to Sarah Patrick

* * *

_

Lie

* * *

It was around nine in the morning when the series of unexpected happenings started in one Saturday of Kahoko Hino. She had no idea of such a day that was coming her way. She usually thought that Saturdays were banal or worse, boring. Although, she had no idea it was a Saturday to start with.

"Kahoko, you're late for school!" Kahoko's mom shouted as she tugged her blanket. She pulled the curtains apart, revealing a shining orange sun and a sky painted blue in the background. Birds were chirping and cars weren't honking. Anybody would think it was a perfect peaceful day.

Kahoko groaned while her mother was humming a tune to herself, lifting every possible object and vacuuming the ground underneath it.

"Honey, you're late for school," she said once again to her factious daughter, hoping to catch her attention this time.

She stood up with eyes wide open, her hair sprawling in every direction. "I'm late!? Why didn't you tell me earlier!? Why didn't the alarm clock work!?" she panicked.

"Honey, relax. It's a free Saturday!" Her mom burst out in laughter. Kahoko threw her an immediate glare, her eyebrows twitching in mixed emotions of embarrassment, surprise and a bit of irritation.

Although, there was a reason her mom woke her up. There really should be or Kahoko would be totally annoyed and maybe even angry.

"Miyake's downstairs, he wanted to visit. When was the last time you saw each other?" her mom asked, making the daughter rush down the stairs and leaving her question unanswered.

She grinned at the sight, "Kahoko, you're like that right now…."

"But yesterday, I just know something happened."

-Downstairs-

"Mi…yake?" Kahoko peeped out of the stairs, searching for the said person. Her eyes, moved from one corner to the other.

"Kaho-chan!" Miyake shouted from the living room, waving his hand skittishly, so Kahoko could see him.

Because of this, Kahoko smiled while swiftly rushing down the stairs. She looked like a child rushing to get her presents on Christmas Day. And the fact that she was wearing her plain pink pajamas and that her hair was in braids, proved that she was just like a little girl.

--

Miyake was five feet and eight inches in height, making him five inches taller than Kahoko. He had deep green eyes that complemented his spiky beige hair. On his lips, etched was his usual trademark grin, a trait which many admired. And all in all, he was a good-looking guy.

Kahoko stretched out her arms while running to him, indicating a 'hug warning.' He just continued grinning at her gesture, widening his arms as well, welcoming her affable hug.

She ran to him, opening her mouth because of delight, with eyes all sparkled too. You could picture this scene with a glittering background and say that they looked like two lovers who had been separated for a long time because of war or any other serious reason.

Too bad they _weren't._

They _barely_ loved each other.

Once she was half a meter away from him, her aura dropped all of the sudden and in her once sparkling eyes, reigned rage and distaste. She tackled him on the floor and started hitting him on the head.

"You stupid moron!" she started shouting, "Of all the days you could visit, why today!? You idiot!!" she shouted more and started throwing whatever she could find at him.

"K-Kaho-chan? What's wrong?" Miyake asked stuttering, as he tried to escape her clutches, crawling to one corner of the room.

"You really want to know what's wrong?" she asked, her aura dropping once more. Her eyes were already bloodshot and her face was pale. It was as if she had some insidious plans formulating in her mysterious mind.

His face became pale, too, and the shade turned similar to Kahoko's. His deep green eyes, turned into the size of plates, knowing that something bad was about to happen.

Miyake continued to crawl to the corner very slowly, trembling with fear. Kahoko was following his pace, walking slowly as well. It looked like one of those horror movies where the ghost would try to trap someone in one corner and attack.

As a result, Miyake became even more terrified. He reached the corner slowly, yet it never crossed his mind that if he did reach the corner, there was no chance of escape. It was after all a _corner_. A place where one gets _cornered. _

Finally realizing the miscalculation in this obvious deduction, he decided to think of one last chance to 'survive'. Let out a _girly_ scream. And yes, a _girly _scream it was.

"Aaaaaah!"

Since Kahoko's mom was vacuuming upstairs, she didn't hear any part of their conversation, or anything that was happening downstairs, for that manner. The scream was, of course, still heard, yet faint from her hearing. Or at least when you're near the vacuum and listening to an MP3 player.

She came rushing down, worried at whatever happened to her daughter and asked, "Kahoko? What did Miyake do to you?"

She gaped at the scene, sweat-dropping and being facile in asking her daughter in what really happened. "Kahoko, dear, who screamed awhile ago?"

Kahoko looked at her mother oddly, sweat-dropping herself. "Okaa-san… Miyake was the one who screamed. I don't know why, though," she answered, forging a smile and acting like everything was completely fine. She didn't actually care if her act was suspicious, as long as her mom didn't know what had happened, everything was under control.

"Miyake, what's wrong with you?" Kahoko looked at Miyake's direction, her voice full of faked concern. He continued to shake in the corner. _What the hell's wrong with her!?_

"Miyake?" she stood up from the sofa and walked towards the corner where he was. "Daijobu, Miyake-kun?" She continued to ask with masked concern.

_Kun!? I saw that glint of mischief in your eyes, Little Missy! Stop pretending like nothing happened already!_

"Okaa-san, Miyake-kun must be seeing things again. You know how he was when we were kids, right?"

"I guess so..." her mom replied, thinking that this was a very awkward situation. Yet then, an idea came to her.

"Kahoko… why not spend the day with your dearest _cousin_?" she suggested, trying to break free from all the awkwardness of the moment.

She glanced at the still scared Miyake, evil glinting in her eyes. "It would be my _absolute _pleasure."

* * *

"Len, could you accompany me to the grocery store today?" Misa Hamai turned to her son, who was seriously practicing his violin in one corner of the living room.

He immediately put down his violin, stopping the puissant and touching piece he was playing. He then looked at his mother weirdly.

"Isn't Chiba-san there to do the groceries?" he asked.

"It's her day-off today, and besides," she started, as she stared at her son while mischief was obviously seen in her eyes.

"I just have a feeling something great will happen today," she continued with a sweet smile.

Nonetheless, Len did not like the way her mother was acting. She sounded like the scheming witch that only he knew. Not even his own father knew that his wife was like that. Of course, despite this, Len didn't know what she was feeling. But everything she just said sounded too suspicious. First, he sets up a girl for him, and now he wants him to go to the groceries with her!? His mother, as he knew, was truly up to no good again.

"Okaa-san, is it really necessary for me to accompany you? You could just leave me here and I would just practice my violin. The third round of the concours is nearing and-" Len said half-heartedly, thinking that he didn't want to turn down his mother. What kind of son would he be if he did so? Anyway, he was then cut-off by his mother.

"But Len! Don't you want us to spend time together? You know, mother and son bonding!" she stated at him defensively.

"We could go out to eat for lunch or dinner," he said, giving his mother the 'look' that indicated that he wasn't happy at all. "But going to the groceries is positively atrocious."

"Fine, you won't come with me to the groceries," Misa Hamai admitted defeat to her only son. "Could you at least accompany me there?"

"That is completely fine with me…" he hesitated, thinking that it was weird that his mom had given up easily. She was usually a fighter, even to him.

"...and stay?" she continued, rescinding her previous statement.

"No," he said sternly, as if taking the role of his mother's father.

"No! Len, I am your mother and you WILL go with me to the mall, whether you like it or not!" she exclaimed, making him all the more suspicious.

_Well, at least she's acting more of a parent now... Though I don't see the big deal why I should come._

"May I come too?" A voice came from the door. Kisami's, to be exact.

"No." Len glared at her.

"But-" Kisami rushed to the living room, completely forgetting about her manners.

"NO!" he shouted. He didn't really want her to.

"O, Len, you're being killjoy!" his mother smiled deviously at him, "Lighten up a bit! All you've been doing is practicing your violin!"

"The third round of the concours is coming close, isn't it?"

But Kisami argued with him even more. "But still-"

"Let's go!" Len's mother announced. Her words seemed final.

She took Tsukimori's ear and started to drag him into the car. Kisami silently followed from behind, listening to Len's rants and slight curses.

* * *

"I'm still not quite sure of this Kaho-chan." Miyake looked at his surroundings oddly. He continued staring at 'foreign objects' and started pondering if he was delusional. After seconds of arguing with his mind, he concluded that he, Miyake Hino, wasn't delusional. The 'foreign objects' that he was referring to were little light blue teacups that held some tea that he did not dare to find out.

All the tables were lightly colored, and the whole tea house was mostly pink. Being a guy, you would feel uneasiness, a feeling that Miyake was experiencing then. Too much pink was damaging for guys.

As for girls, there was a major difference. It was like a dream come true. Pink and other light colors were everywhere and they loved it so much. There were also some stuffed-toy animals on the display that little children could actually play with. The restaurants specialty, Strawberry Cheesecake, was even served every minute. It was heaven to girls, as they would say.

Although, despite this horrendous happening for Miyake, he handled the situation calmly and maturely. He was raised to be a gentleman. And that's what gentlemen do, right? Besides, she was flaccid to girls' emotions.

"Kaho-chan..." he said, trying to start a conversation, "How's your piano playing?"

Shocked, Kahoko suddenly let go of the delicate teacup, making it drop on the floor with a faint thud. The tea had spilled all over the floor.

"Piano...?" Kahoko looked to her left, indicating that she was lying. She tried to avoid the direct gaze of Miyake.

"I don't know… what you're talking about..." she continued, still averting Miyake's gaze.

"Quit the act already," he said in a low voice, lowering his head while making sure his eyes were covered by his bangs.

_Act...?_

Kahoko tried to put on her best poker face. "Act? If this is about the thing that happened earlier on, you shouldn't mind-"

"No," Miyake raised his head a little, this time staring at Kahoko. "I want you to stop acting."

Kahoko was a great actress, he knew, and they both knew. He was the only one indifferent enough to tell the difference between her little fantasies and her hurt reality.

_Acting...?_

"Acting? If this is about my 'acting career' back in middle school, I can assure you that-"

"No!" Miyake stood up from his chair with so much force that he made the chair fall down on its way. He slammed his fists on the table, making Kahoko fidget from her seat. He was attracting attention, and he could care less.

"I want you to stop acting."

"I want you to stop pretending," he continued, letting his bangs cover his eyes.

"To stop making excuses."

"I want you, Kahoko Hino, to stop lying," Miyake finished with a stern look.

Kahoko was trapped. She froze on the spot, and looked ready to faint. She was humiliated, in front of a lot of people who thought she was an innocent girl who just loved to drink her tea and eat cake. She was a bit confused as well. But worse of all, Miyake's words seemed like axioms of life that she could just think lowly of herself. He was right that she was acting. He was positively, absolutely _right._

She trembled, just as she did the other day. _He knew, he always knew..._

Though she knew that, she knew Miyake still didn't know everything. She didn't want him to know. Or anybody else.

"You…" she pointed an accusing finger at him, slowly standing from her seat as well.

"You don't know anything! You don't know anything at all!" Kahoko screamed, causing more onlookers to gather around the shop. They were sitting by the biggest window of the shop and were seen and heard from the outside.

She then cleared a path for herself throughout the crowd and left Miyake. She pushed the door open and ran away from the shop, tears falling and falling endlessly.

"Kaho..." Miyake contemplated to himself. "Wha-what just happened?"

After a few blinks and some moments of silence and confusion, he finally had his head straight.

"Kaho-chan!"

Miyake followed Kahoko's path, pushed the door and ran, looking for a certain red-head. But to his dismay, she was nowhere to be seen anymore.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I wish I could've stayed at home instead and practice my violin. Why would my mother have to forcibly push me into this? Kami-sama!

_"Len, you can go stay in a cafe or something while we do the groceries, alright?" Misa Hamai stated happily._

_I shot her an indifferent look that had doubt written all over my face. The only reason she looked happy was because I came along. And I don't like that fact. "Sure..."_

_"We'll be back in about one and a half hour. Is that too long?"_

_I shook my head. "No, no it isn't."_

_"Alright, where will we meet?"_

_I could care less. "Anywhere's fine."_

_"We'll just meet in the parking lot then."_

My mom's too dense for her own good.

Seriously, how could she think of going out in public like this? Especially since she's _Misa Hamai, world renowned pianist_.

Now, where to go to next?

I passed by this tea shop awhile ago, but there were too many people inside and outside. I wonder what was up?

Well, whatever. It's not my business anyway.

Though, there were no more music scores in the music store too.

Hmm… Where to go to next?

I guess I should just walk around the mall. I only have half an hour left anyway.

My mother said that we'll meet in the parking lot, right? I guess there's nothing else better to do than walk around, then…

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

"Miyake... no... baka...!" I screamed while running out of the store.

Sure, he knew when I was lying, but he couldn't tell why.

I, myself, don't even know why! He's not the only one who's confused! He's not the only one!

But, I do know for a fact that I only lied so that I won't be hated by the other participants.

I mean, there's two possible reactions if I told them the truth: one, be hated because I lied to them and two, be hated because I didn't tell them earlier or so. Nothing good would happen!

Ugh! I don't want any of those to happen! I don't want to be hated at all! I know I'm being greedy right now, but…

What else am I to do...?

Oh who cares! That's right, no one!

I just continued to run. Run, and run, and run. That's all I can do, isn't it?

Have you ever felt the feeling of being stared at by a lot of people?

Well, that's what I'm feeling right now, together with a lot of other mixed emotions.

I guess, that it's always gonna be like this. I'll run away from everyone and everything then I'll be sad and depressed all over again.

I don't want this; but I can't change it.

Hmm… Let's do a small check-up. My hair's a little bit disoriented, my outfit's a little bit wet and crumpled, probably because of the running and the crying, my feet hurts because of the high-heeled shoes I'm wearing... Darn it! Why did I have to wear these shoes today?

Oh, that's right, because I didn't expect this to happen.

Okay, so at least I think I'm still fine. A little bit tired and a tinge not myself, but I think I'm fine.

Though, my vision's getting a little bit blurry too... I'll just run to the exit and call for a cab! In that way, I'll get home safely.

The escalator's going down, then the exit is not so far away from it. I think I'll manage...

--

After the short escalator ride, I started to run again. But before I could take another step, I bumped into a man who had blue hair. I knew who that man was, no matter how blurry my vision was.

"Len...?" I had asked, trying to make sure that it was him. My vision was blurry, so I wasn't positively sure, even though he was the only one I knew that had such specific shade of blue hair.

"Hino...?" a familiar monotone voice replied back. It was Len!

Without another thought, I flung myself to him. I really didn't mind all the stares, glares and the comments people made.

I buried my head deeper to his chest, crying to my heart's content.

Yet, I could easily tell that he was shocked by my actions. I should be pretty embarrassed right now, shouldn't I? I was too close to him that I could even hear his heartbeat.

But there we stayed, on the floor, looking mushy and everything. Who cares about people's opinions? Besides, I felt so weak, I couldn't move anymore.

And who cares if they're seeing _the_ Len Tsukimori with me, Kahoko Hino?

Who cares if I'm in love with him?

Who cares if- Wait, I did not just think that!

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun...?" I asked softly.

"Hai?" he muttered out, obviously still a bit uneasy on all of this suddenly happening.

I laid a faint smile. "Arigatou."

* * *

Okay, this is like a filler chapter. Sorry about that. :)

Thanks to the following who reviewed the last chappie: Sarah Patrick, kalen1, bluecornmoonngirl, IceDollSayaka, mysteriousperson, Serena of the Moon, Jiru-senpai, Tana Shibara-san, Rei Sabere, and my classmates, Justine and johnkazama896! :x

Ate NicC betaread this chappie. (: And I love her so much. :))

Next chappie's a Monday, I skipped Sunday. Lawl. Let's just say that during Sunday, Kahoko and Miyake made up and Len and Kisami 'killed' each other. In that way we'll all be happy. :) Lawl. But they did _not_ kill each other. They argued and argued until they suffered from an ague! Lol.

Review? :D


	3. Run

**Words and Actions  
by Pathetic Rainbow  


* * *

**

_Dedicated to Sarah Patrick_

**

* * *

**

Run

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

_After the short escalator ride, I started to run again. But before I could take another step, I bumped into a man who had blue hair. I knew who that man was, no matter how blurry my vision was._

_"Len...?" I had asked, trying to make sure that it was him. My vision was blurry, so I wasn't positively sure, even though he was the only one I knew that had such specific shade of blue hair._

_"Hino...?" a familiar monotone voice replied back. It was Len!_

_Without another thought, I flung myself to him. I really didn't mind all the stares, glares and the comments people made._

_I buried my head deeper to his chest, crying to my heart's content._

_Yet, I could easily tell that he was shocked by my actions. I should be pretty embarrassed right now, shouldn't I? I was too close to him that I could even hear his heartbeat._

_But there we stayed, on the floor, looking mushy and everything. Who cares about people's opinions? Besides, I felt so weak, I couldn't move anymore._

_And who cares if they're seeing the Len Tsukimori with me, Kahoko Hino?_

_Who cares if I'm in love with him?_

_Who cares if- Wait, I did not just think that!_

_"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun...?" I asked softly._

_"Hai?" he muttered out, obviously still a bit uneasy on all of this suddenly happening._

_I laid a faint smile. "Arigatou."_

This did not happen. It was a dream. I know it is I'm sure that it was just a misunderstanding. Everything -_everything_- did not happen in actuality. That exact sequence was just an illusion… or some sort of trick Kami-sama is playing on me! That's it! That's it! I'm sure of it! I'm sure! I'm su-

"Darn it, Kaho-chan. If you don't get your fat ass off this bed, I swear I will sell all of your underwear to that creepy purple-haired girl who's in one of your albums!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" I shouted with agitation. "Just don't sell any of them to Yunoki-senpai!" I ran to the door of my room, not really caring how I looked like at the moment. I stopped when I heard a familiar chuckle just behind me.

"O, Kaho-chan! That was just, too—priceless!" Miyake said laughing out loud, trying to stifle a tear from his eyes. I glared at him and went back to my comfortable bed. "Miyake, get out of my room unless you want me to strip naked in front of you just so I could change my clothes."

I saw Miyake's eyes widen and I also heard him make a fake gagging sound. "No way I'll ever like that, Kaho-chan. Maybe you should do that in front of someone else instead… maybe that Yunoki-senpai of yours? Oh-oh! I know! That blue-haired guy you bumped into at the mall last Saturday!" Now it was my eyes that widened. "What was his name again? Ben? Ken? Ren?"

"His name is Len and you shall not speak of that name in this household ever again." I quickly said in a robotic kind of voice, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes already. "Get. Out. Miyake." I demanded.

"Kaho-chan, I'm so-" He started but, I cut him off. "Get out!" I screamed at the same time threw one of my pillows at him.

"Fine! Sheesh." He grumbled. I saw him twist the door knob and open the door.

"School starts in thirty more minutes. Get ready. I guess I'll meet you downstairs," was the last I heard from him before the door was completely shut.

---

After taking a bath, I went into my walk-in closet and grabbed my normal uniform, the ones for General Education students like me. Suddenly, I saw three pairs of cream blazers and grey skirts. On one was a yellow note: "_Kaho-chan, did I forget to mention that we're students of the Music Department already? I didn't, right? If I did… oh well! Wear this uniform to school. We're going to be in class 2-A. Hope you like the uniform~! -Miyake *wink*"_

And I just changed! "…damn."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Listen, Kaho-chan. I'm really, really sorry for what happened this morning in your room. How about I make it up to you? Would vanilla ice cream make you feel a slight bit better?" Miyake said with sincerity in his voice.

"How about later, Miyake? We only have ten minutes until school starts. And since we—I mean you, walk at a very slow rate, we will probably reach school in fifteen minutes." Kahoko replied almost nonchalantly, staring at her violin case and debating in her mind whether she would bring it or not.

And she decided not to.

"It's not my fault you're so slow, Kaho-chan! I'm just trying to go on the same pace as you are!" Miyake argued back.

"Oh, is that so, my dearest cousin?" Kahoko pouted, and then put on a similar face—the face of a somewhat sick and demented witch which she had used on him last Saturday, before they had a little fight in the mall…

"I know that face," Miyake pointed out. "But, yes, it is so."

"Bye, Miyake!" Kahoko shouted from a distance, since she had ran a few seconds after he started talking.

"No you don't!" Miyake shouted back at the running figure he'd call his cousin. "Don't think that you can actually outrun me, Kaho!"

With Kahoko leading the way to Seiso, the two laughing teens failed to notice a car pass by….

--

"Hey, Tsukimori-kun? I see two people running to Seiso… and they're both wearing the uniforms, one with red hair and the other one with beige. The girl seems to be five inches smaller than the guy…" Kisami silently said, hoping to have captured the attention of the blue-haired violinist who was sitting just beside her.

"Red hair?" Len questioned.

"Yeah. I can't see her face, though. Her hair is a bit more vermillion like mine, but—just look," Kisami said, pointing to the window on their right.

The car accelerated a little, enabling Len to see the face of the two Seiso students. One he recognized and the other, not. _Hino? _

He continued looking behind. Kahoko was running, laughing with the beige-haired guy. Her smiling face accentuated by the slight breeze and the small sunlight peaking from behind the clouds. _Perfect_, he thought. But he somehow could not help but be jealous of the guy who was enjoying the moment with her. _Wait- no! I couldn't be jealous! I don't even like Hino!_

Yeah, he should really try harder when it comes to convincing himself that.

Kisami glanced at him with a calculating look. Had she seen the guy beside her blush a little? And had she seen his eyes fire up with something that could possibly be jealousy? She was curious about the violinist beside her, after all. But she wasn't curious about the two they had passed by earlier. She knew those two very well. _Traitors_, she would classify them.

She huffed and seated herself comfortably. She knew that her plan will surely fail if those two come in between…

_"W-Why would you do that, Kaho?" She came up to the other girl and joined her on the platform she was standing on. She shivered; both because of her embarrassment and her soaked middle school uniform. "I thought you were my friend!" She shouted some more, anger and confusion slipping into her words. "But you're just a liar, Kaho!"_

_"No. This is the real Kahoko, Kisami." The other girl said smugly, grinning at her and Miyake._

_"I swear you'll regret this! I'll make you pay for all of this!" She screamed throwing her hands in front of her as another attack came._

She grunted in her seat slightly. _I'll make you pay, Kahoko and Miyake…_

* * *

"It's true! I heard that Hino pushed Tsukimori-kun down the escalator!"

"No! She wouldn't do that! Never! But I know she would force her body on Tsukimori-kun's!"

"Hino is such a slut, throwing herself at Tsukimori-kun like that!"

"No! What I heard is different! I heard that Hino made out with Tsukimori-kun in front of everyone at the mall!"

"Oh, really? I never thought that she would go that way. All this time, we thought she was innocent… such a shame."

"Shh! There she is now! And oh, wow-wow. Look at her new boy-toy. Do you think he knows about what happened at the mall last Saturday?"

"Wait- don't you notice what I am noticing? She's not wearing her Gen. Ed. Uniform!"

"You're right! Oh my gosh, what has suddenly entered her already empty head?"

Ryoutaro couldn't take it anymore. He knew that Kahoko would never do such things in her entire life! Angrily, he kicked his file case up into the air like a soccer ball and left, leaving his file case to collapse on the floor, broken and with all the contents flying out. The gossiping girls hushed and stared at his retreating figure before they carried on with their gossips.

* * *

"Good morning, class. I assume that you all enjoyed your weekends?" Their teacher, Saito-sensei, asked his class with a smile plastered on his not so aged face.

"Oh! I'm sure Tsukimori-kun enjoyed his, Saito-sensei." One of the gossiping girls from awhile ago snickered. The class chuckled at this remark. Len glared at all of the students and made them hush.

"Err, moving on. We have three new students: Kisami Kira, a relative of the founder of Seiso. The other two are still in the other building trying to sort out their papers." Saito-sensei sweat-dropped at his class and proceeded to the door to close it. "Ehe, class, meet Kisami Kira. Since she visited here often, I guess she doesn't need a guide." The boys shot disappointed looks at him, a small "Aw" not failing to come out of their lips.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you all." She smiled at the class gently, her eyes shimmering. The boys sighed dreamily in their seats, earning slaps from their female seatmates.

"Ow!" One guy rubbed his arm which was just slapped by his seatmate. "Michiko-chan! What'd you do that for?"

"I'm your girlfriend!" The girl crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the guy beside her. "Oh, right..." He replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hm, but doesn't she remind you of the violin girl from the concours?"

"You mean Kahoko Hino-san?"

"Ashikarazu!" The door opened with a forceful bang. The class turned their attention to the red-haired girl whom they often saw in their building wearing their music department uniform. "Eh?" She tilted her head slightly. "I thought the door was broken…"

Miyake stepped into the frame of the door, making him visible to everyone in the class, too. "Baka-yo," he muttered, ruffling the mob of red hair beneath him.

"Miyake-kun!" Kahoko complained. "I tried hard to fix that, you know?"

"Miyake Itou from the Toho Gakuen of Music?" One girl squealed. "I've heard him play the cello in one of the school concerts!"

"Me too!"

"He's hotter in person!"

The girls squealed some more while Miyake blushed in embarrassment. "Don't get all flattered, Miyake-kun." Kahoko playfully spat with disgust at her cousin.

"Hey, teach! Are Kahoko and Kisami twins?"

"Twins?" Saito-sensei looked at the student who asked that with uncertainty. "They do look alike…"

"Ki-Kisami?" Kahoko's eyes widened and glanced to her left. Shock entered her face as the other girl grinned triumphantly. Kisami gasped dramatically and exclaimed, "My, Kaho-chan! I never expected to see you here! In Seiso- of all places!"

Kisami continued grinning triumphantly. "And oh look! Miyake-kun is here, too!" Kisami rolled her eyes at the two of them. "Nobody called for a reunion, so get lost." _She's weak,_ she thought in her head as she saw Kahoko whimper from her spot, trying to stop her tears.

"Do I win now?" She said sarcastically. "Or have I always had an advantage?"

_She's weak_, she thought again. _She always has been. She permanently changed her hair, too… _"Hey, Kaho-chan? Is this your new act? Your new stunt?"

Kahoko was obviously intimidated, it was written all over her face. She found herself in another similar condition, except that she was the one getting _cornered_ in the _corner_. "How about I teach you never to mess with me again?"

"I'm not scared of you." She exclaimed bravely, trying to cover up her apprehension with pride she was able to muster.

"What's this, benevolence?" She laughed cynically. "Go to hell."

"Kisami!"

"O-Onii-san?"

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a… long while. You guys must really hate me by now. *sighs* But I updated! Whoop-dee-doo!

Aah. That's all for chapter three. (; Hope you enjoyed. :D Ooh. There's drama! And worse, you don't even know why! Bwahahaha. Hopefully, Kahoko would be able to explain why Kisami did that to her. I hope I got all of my characters right. I didn't proofread this so... bleeh.

Toho Gakuen is a real school in Tokyo. :)


End file.
